Talk:Crafting (Inquisition)
Purpose of this Page As of right now, this page is just a shell. There already exists a page for crafting materials -- should this one eventually contain the individual item schematics, how / where to get them (Operations, Quests, Shops, drop in the world, etc.), and what stats the item has (Be that slots, stat ranges for the 4 different material levels)? That may be a dumb question, but I can't think of what else to put here, nor can I think of what additional information to include besides those 3 pieces. Eunoshin (talk) 19:54, December 9, 2014 (UTC) : As soon as I submitted, I thought of one other piece: What modification slots there are (In terms of slots for Runes, Grips, Blades, Arms, Legs/Feet crafted pieces). However, it may simply be that all items have them (i.e. all 1H swords have a slot for a rune, a slot of a blade, and a slot for a grip) so that that is unneeded information. Only some of the promotional DLC pieces (Such as Flames of the Inquisition Weapons Arsenal and Flames of the Inquisition Armor) seem to lack slots, however. Eunoshin (talk) 19:58, December 9, 2014 (UTC) : Another might be whether an item can be Mastercrafted or not. May just be another material slot category (amongst Defense, Utility, etc.). Might be that anything Tier 2+ has Mastercrafting slots for all I know.Eunoshin (talk) 20:00, December 9, 2014 (UTC) : I think at least part of it should be devoted to how exactly crafting works, what kinds of upgrades can be done, where upgrades can be done, those types of things. As far as detailing what slots each weapon/armor piece has, I would think that would be best left to the individual equipment pages. -- 21:52, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Definitely a good point about the actual crafting mechanics. However, when you say "individual equipment pages", how do you see that being structured? For instance, I don't think a "Round Pommel" piece of equipment needs to have a page all its own. I would think it would make sense for that to be listed on this page, in some fashion. Eunoshin (talk) 23:35, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: Oh, my mistake! I thought you were talking about the actual weapons and armor pieces and how many slots each contains. As far as the pommels and other upgrade pieces... I'm not sure what would be best for them, actually. I could see them being here, or on a separate page about upgrades. -- 23:52, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :::: Well, I guess I need to clarify. Let's go with an example. Looking at my options in game for weapon crafting, I have the following items for One-Handed Weapons: 15 items total: 7 weapons (Across Tiers 1-3, of Type Sword, Axe, and Mace), 3 Haft Upgrades (Tier 1-2), 5 Grip Upgrades (Tier 1-2). Would you argue that each of those individual 7 weapons deserves its own page? While that's certainly the precedence that has been set on this wiki, and I can see the use of it for some items in DAI such as Bleeder of Souls, since the very nature of the crafting process of DAI is that you tailor the stats to what you want, I'm not sure what you would present as the stats on an individual weapon page. Putting all of the craftable weapons on a single page, however, would allow some options. For example, you could search for the staff that has the largest amount of Leather-offense slots if you were wanting to boost your mage's crit chance, without having to look at a dozen individual pages about the various craftable staves in the game.Eunoshin (talk) 00:46, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Well yes, every single weapon should have its own article. The individual pages would list their base stats, pre adding upgrades and runes. Then there are "master" articles for each weapon type, such as Daggers (Inquisition). What I would envision (and this is just an idea of mine) is that on each of the individual weapons articles we would put what slots are available on the weapon and what types of materials go in each slot, similar to how we notate how many rune slots there are on weapons in Origins and DA2. If we added these as lines into the weapons infobox (which might require making changes to the weapons template), then on the "master daggers" article those stats would show up as well. Something similar to how the number of runes on each dagger is listed on Daggers (Dragon Age II). I'm open to other suggestions, but I'm not in favor of putting all weapons on a single article without also giving them their own individual articles. Otherwise there would be no place to list their individual stats, images of them, location, etc. This also goes for armor. -- 01:05, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::: What are the base stats of craftable weapons in this game? Are all craftable items capable of being found dropped / as loot / from a vendor? Are base stats those made with a Tier-1 material, and ignoring any effects gained from Offense/Defense/Utility slots? Do we need to start including a dozen+ pictures per piece of equipment, since the coloration changes based on the material used to make it? You have a point on having pages for categories of weapons -- I guess I never realized those existed for the other games, and didn't realize that it was a trend. The idea I had was definitely to have seperate tables per weapon type, but at that point it works just as well having them sequestered in their own pages. I'll admit I'm coming at this from the perspective of working on the War Table page, and a single repository for all that data is rather appealing to me. Eunoshin (talk) 20:57, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Ah, and once again I've misunderstood you. I was definitely looking at this from the point of view of pre-existing weapons that can have modifications made to them, not weapons that solely exist by being crafted. I agree with you on that point that it's probably not feasible for them to have their individual pages. It's something I've been thinking on since I started playing the game, as to how we should deal with those kinds of weapons and armor. I admit I don't really have a solution for that. My preference would be to keep this article as a main article about what crafting is and pointers and stuff. Then maybe we could have a separate page like you suggest, that would be similar to the war table page. So basically have this be the "hub" of crafting on the wiki, with separate branches stemming from it. -- 21:08, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Separating resources... First and foremost, I think a list of crafted equipment which DOESN'T allow for upgrades, should be created. For instance, the Warden Scout Armor doesn't have arm/leg slots. Most crafted arms and armors do have slots, so go with the shorter list. A list of crafted items with what they are going to require. With necessary redirects. Reason for this, is two different pommels will use the same number of materials, but different base materials; which means they're going to act very different. There's no need to make a page for each crafted item if the following is taken into account. Now, where I made many HUGE mistakes in crafting, was assuming all the abilities of a particular material, were added to the item in question. Stupid people don't pay attention until it's too damn late. Which equated to using materials for their over all abilities, which actually had a crappy >>armor<< rating, with what I actually wanted, not actually getting used, nnnnnnnnduh. Likewise, a round pommel is pretty meaningless on it's own; it's the materials used that make it whatever you want. Take a staff for example, one staff name uses cloth and leather; another uses two leathers; another uses two different leathers a metal and cloth. It's the use of materials that matter. One armor has a utility and a defense; while another armor has two defenses and no utility. Metals have str and con; leathers have dex and cun; cloth has wis and mag. I think I got that right. Having the base materials on pages of their own is a healthy start. For example, a metals pages, with a list of tiered metals; this would be critical, because the list on the game is hodge-podge, no rhyme or reason. Do the list in a similar spreadsheet the game uses so we know what we're looking at. And then at the bottom, an example of a weapon and armor, using different metals, show what is being used of THAT particular metal. Finally, a note on each metal, which can be fetched by your assistants, and which you have to fetch yourself. I wound up with way too much CRAP!!! And not enough of what I needed at the end. And OMFG, where to find the ones you need to personally fetch; "hardened gurn leather" where do I find this crap, I kept going to the wrong places. So here it is. I can get high armor rating from stuff I had quantity of, but no other use for; but I couldn't get the materials for the utility and defense I wanted. ... A haft cannot be grafted onto a sword, no matter how cool you made the haft... Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 01:02, December 12, 2014 (UTC) : P.S. maybe add a picture of the color the material provides. Bright sunshine yellow plaid is... a bit much to digest; especially on Cole. That metallic pink looked really cool on my mage's limbs though. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 04:27, December 12, 2014 (UTC) : Take a look at Crafting Materials, as that is the page that will be handling the information on raw resources.Eunoshin (talk) 14:12, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Masterwork Slot... I was under the impression these only became available with Dagna. Did I miss something? I mean, I'm playing again, and I'm already picking up Fade Touched Stone. I'll have to remember to look at the early schematics again when she shows up again. And if I remember correct, only the base weapon and armor had these slots, not any of the upgrades. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 00:00, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Started up my completed save again, in the undercroft looking at armor schematics now. Even my earliest armor schematics have a masterwork slot; so Dagna is the one who unlocks this. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:26, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I think there should be an explanation of each of the masterwork effects for clarification. For example, some say they heal X% of damage taken over Y seconds. Is the damage referred to damage taken by the wearer? So if the wearer takes 100 damage at a 25% heal, they heal 25 damage? Or is it the wearer heals for damage they deal? And there should be a note on some effects to denote which ones are bugged, such as bleed on hit/being hit.--Dracowrath (talk) 16:00, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Something that confused me initially about Masterwork slots was bonus to stats from items like Dragon's Tooth. There are two parts: a chance to succeed and a bonus to stats. If the work is a success, then the stats of the item are increased by the percentage given. At first, particularly since this is tied to a quest, I thought it was the The Inquisitor's stats that were raised. DaBarkspawn (talk) 09:36, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Speaking of Dragon's Tooth and similar items with the x% for y% increase... Has anyone ever actually gotten these to work? I've been trying for several hours (save, craft, reload, craft, reload, etc.) and have yet to actually have success with either Dragon's Tooth or White Wyvern Hide, both of which supposedly have a 40% chance at a 10% increase. ZeroSumPhase (talk) 00:31, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Undo/Redo Sorry about this. 172.8.223.16 was me failing to notice that the wiki had logged me out. :( DaBarkspawn (talk) 03:14, April 27, 2015 (UTC)